Firestar and Leafpool
by BooksOnFire
Summary: Leafpool has an accident, and everyone is devastated. I suck at summaries! R & R, and flaming is accepted. Rated T for death.


This story goes out to all the fans I have but who didn't add me to their favorite author's list! (yet…) Plus, it also goes out to Echosong-Leader of MoonClan because I know she likes LeafxCrow, and I love her stories, so yeah. YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS!

-BooksOnFire

Firestar and Leafpool

I was sitting in my den under Highrock when my deputy, Lionblaze, came sprinting through my den. It brought back the raw image of Brambleclaw laying in a pool of his own blood.

Before I could ask Lionblaze what was wrong, he burst out, " Firestar! It's Leafpool! S-she y-y-you know the…and then... but a-after t-that…" "Lionblaze!" I shouted. "Calm down. Speak clearly and slowly." He took a deep breath and began to explain. "Okay. We were hunting by the lake, and you know how there's that really tall oak tree? Well, a squirrel climbed up there and she chased it. She got it, but after she gave it the killing bite, her hind legs slipped." At this part, I took in a sharp intake of breath. "Continue," I mewed shakily. "As she fell, she turned in this odd way, so she landed on her front legs! Some bone punctured her skin, and she's bleeding!"

I told him to go and tell Jayfeather, and I raced out of camp to the oak tree. As I arrived, I smelled the salty tang of blood. Squirrelflight was there, and she had a morbid expression on her face. I told her to go and get Crowfeather-I had a feeling that this might be the last time I saw my daughter alive. She deserved to be with her lover.

I almost couldn't bear to look at Leafpool, but my curiosity took over and I took a peek.

What I saw shocked me. She was almost beyond recognition, her face twisted in pain, blood matting her fur. Squirrelflight started weeping, and I lay down and wept with her. Jayfeather got there a few heartbeats later with his stock of herbs stuffed in his jaws. His clear blue gaze was clouded with grief. Even though he made it look like he didn't love his mother, I knew he did. It was all in his expression.

He snapped out of it and quickly set to work. He laid down all of his herbs. Then, he got some comfrey and started plastering it on Leafpool, and she let out pitiful moans of pain. He looked at his bundle laying on the leaf mold, and gasped. "Someone!" he yowled. "Go get me some cobweb! NOW!" Since I knew the best places to look, and I couldn't bear to look at my daughter in this state, I sprinted through the forest to the abandoned Twoleg nest. It took a while, and I was afraid Leafpool might have gone to join StarClan before I got back. I got as much cobweb as I could carry and bounded back to the oak.

When I arrived, Leafpool looked no different, and her breathing was more shallow. Jayfeather applied it to her wound and slowly worked her bone into the right position. Crowfeather and Squirrelflight came bounding up a little later, and Crowfeather lay down beside his secret mate. He teared up and whispered to her. "First Feathertail, and now you. Please don't leave me. You're all I have left. I don't love Nightcloud-I love you. I'm only trying to prove my loyalty. Please. I'm begging you." Leafpool blinked open her eyes to mew comfortingly to him. "Crowfeather-this is my time. StarClan is calling. I can hear them. I will always-" She coughed, "-love you. I will watch over you, and never forget you. When it's your time to come, we can live together forever. Goodbye. Goodbye father, Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Lionblaze. I hope to meet Hollyleaf in StarClan. I will miss you, but I will never leave you alone."

Her eyes closed for the last time, and Squirrelflight sighed. Crowfeather wailed out loud, and Jayfeather was trying to stifle his tears. Lionblaze looked with sorrow at his deceased mother, and I looked away. Sandstorm deserved to see her daughter laying here on the ground, but I couldn't bear to leave Leafpool. She meant too much to me. I ordered Lionblaze and Crowfeather to carry her back to camp.


End file.
